Made in Abyss Chapter 022
'The True Nature of the Curse ' is the twenty second chapter of the Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Nanachi brings out Fog Weave, a third grade Artifact that is basically a thin, transparent cloth. Nanachi and Reg crawl under it, and Nanachi says it resembles the true nature of the Curse of the Abyss. It completely surrounds people within the Abyss, and they can't sense it. Nanachi then pulls the cloth down onto their head, until their head bursts through. This is how the Curse works: symptoms occur when someone pierces through. With a finger, there is not much impact, but with something vital, like a head or chest, they are more severe. She compares it to falling into a trap: there is no danger when descending, but when ascending, the trap activates. The cloth represents the force field that exists within the Abyss. There are a few rare places where the force field is not as strong, and in general the force field is weaker as long as you aren't traveling directly up. The force field also changes in the presence of sentient beings, and every predator in the depths can see it. The Orb Piercer didn't predict Reg's moves, it knew his moves. Reg can't understand how Delvers ever survive under such extreme dangers. Nanachi offers to let him experience it himself. Nanachi places a transmitter in Reg's helmet so he can hear their instructions, and he returns to the platforms where he encountered the Orb Piercer. Reg suddenly hears a whistle, and rushes toward the sound over Nanachi's protests, only to find the Orb Piercer cornering an elderly Black Whistle Delver. The Black Whistle Delver is dismayed that a child responded, and tells Reg to run away. Nanachi tells Reg to follow their orders exactly if he wants to save the Delver. Reg is shocked when Nanachi's commands allow him to grab the Orb Piercer's force-field sensing organ, which is its lifeline. Recalling how it hurt Riko, Reg angrily fires his Incinerator. However, he lets go of the Orb Piercer in the process, and it is able to dodge the worst of the beam by flattening itself to the ground and shedding its needles. Afterward, it flees into the steam, and Nanachi says with so many of its needles lost, it can no longer hunt there. Reg approaches the Delver over Nanachi's protests, since anyone discovering their existence is dangerous, but Reg asks the Delver to deliver a message to Jiruo. Nanachi is worried what will happen if Belchero Orphanage is connected to Reg, but Reg is certain that Jiruo is reliable. Reg is amazed by Nanachi's ability to see the force field, and asks them to accompany them deeper into the Abyss. Instead, Nanachi asks if Reg will grant them a favor, and when he agrees, they ask him to kill Mitty for them. Character Appearances * Nanachi * Reg * Riko (flashback) * Unnamed Black Whistle Bestiary Indexing * Orb Piercer Referbacks references to previous chapters Trivia Continuity * Nanachi teaches Reg about the true nature of the Curse of the Abyss. * Using her ability to see the Abyss's force field, Nanachi guides Reg through defeating the Orb Piercer. * Reg gives a message for Jiruo to a Black Whistle. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters